Vox (Super-Inhumans) (Earth-616)
The Vox were simply the first in a program the Kree implemented to turn Inhumans into brainwashed agents of theirs. The Vox began a campaign of terror in which they systematically killed thousands of Inhumans, including the Universal Inhuman Court, in order to send a message from the Kree Imperium to the King of the Inhumans of Earth, Black Bolt: join or die. While the Inhuman Royal Family were in shock over the massacre of the Inhuman Court, the Vox and the Kree launched an attack on the Inhuman city of New Arctilan. The Vox was confronted by Black Bolt's brother, Maximus, who fired an energy weapon at him. The Vox shrugged it off and fired a blast of energy that seemingly destroyed Maximus' right arm. The Vox told Maximus to give Black Bolt the message to join the Kree Imperium, but Maximus vehemently refused and would have been killed if Lockjaw hadn't appeared. Lockjaw chomped down on the Vox in his jaws before tossing him away; however, the Vox quickly recovered and seemingly killed both Maximus and Lockjaw with energy blasts, though he had actually teleported the pair to an unknown location where they too were converted into agents of the Kree. When Karnak arrived on Hala and stated that the Inhumans wouldn't surrender, the Vox was brought in by the Kree to subdue him. Then Black Bolt appeared to wipe out the Kree, but before Black Bolt could destroy the Vox with his voice, the Vox teleported behind him and slit his throat with a dagger. During the Inhuman Royal Family's final assault on the Kree, the Vox sent an army of brainwashed Inhumans to confront Black Bolt as he entered the location responsible for maintaining the Kree's control over the brainwashed Inhumans. Black Bolt was forced to utilize his powerful voice to wipe out everyone there in order to stop the Kree's plans, and the Vox and his Kree masters were eventually forced to retreat. Powers Super-Inhuman Physiology: The Vox possess the typical physical attributes of an Inhuman, but are greater due to forcibly-applied cybernetics. * Superhuman Durability: The Vox possess a highly durable body. They had withstood being blasted by a powerful energy weapon and getting thrashed about while in Lockjaw's powerful jaws. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Vox are extremely reactive, able to avoid an attack from Karnak and quickly subdue him. * Energy Projection: The Vox are capable of projecting blasts of red-colored energy from both their hands and mouth that can easily blow away a target. * Teleportation: The Vox are capable of teleporting unknown distances and are also able to teleport part of themselves to surprise opponents before they have time to react, as well as teleporting others unknown distances using energy beams. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Vox wield scythes consisting of a handle and blade made of an unknown kind of red energy. It's capable of easily slicing through its victims. They also wield a small, sharp dagger. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Vox's costume design is similar to that of Ahura Boltagon of Earth-9997. * The Vox's ghastly appearance and use of a scythe may be intended to invoke the perception of the Grim Reaper. | Links = * Quotations by or about Vox (Super-Inhumans) (Earth-616) }} Category:Kree Experiment Category:Super-Inhumans Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Teleporters